disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bear
The Bear is the main and true antagonist in the 1981 film, The Fox and the Hound. He is a giant, black-furred bear with red eyes and he does not tolerate intruders and trespassers and he is sure to kill them if they try to go trespassing into his territory. The Fox and the Hound He appears at the end of the movie where Amos Slade and Copper are pursuing Tod and Vixey, but then while trying to get them, they accidently antagonise the bear in his territory, and the wrathful beast awakes (foraging in one of the books) and attacks the frightened hunter. Amos fires only one shot and hurts the bear only before the beast swipes at him and causes him to tumble down a hillside while the beast is continuing to pursue the hunter. But when Amos is trying to flee from the bear, he is so frightened that he is trapped in one of his own leghold traps and his shotgun is stuck on a tree sapling. Furious that the intruders are not leaving his territory, the Bear continues to encroach on the defenseless hunter. Copper bravely tries to protects his master and tries to attack the Bear to being the battle, but despite of being small and more agile, Copper is no match for the giant bear as he swats the dog, and is left temporarily stunned and weak from the killing blows. In the moment in which The Bear is preparing for one final swipe on the wounded Copper, Tod, the fox, who decides to save his friend despite their misunderstandings, and saves Copper from the giant, before he can kill the dog. Surprised and even more angry about the sudden assault, Tod battles the much larger beast until they both come to the top of a steep waterfall, and the fox lures the giant onto the top of an old fallen trunk where it shakes and nearly crumbles under the behemoth's weight. While Tod dangles for dear life, the Bear almost slashes the fox, but misses and instead splinters the log, thus the two animals plunge down the reserve's waterfall below. While Tod survives, escaping with only injuries from the fight, the Bear's fate is unknown. But since it has been much larger and heavier than Tod, it is likely that he dies. In one of the books based on the film, however, it is shown that the Bear survives, and simply runs off back to his territory afterward. Personality The Bear is just like any grizzly bear; hates trespassers and will attack them. However, unlike most grizzlies, which, for the most part, are shy and will avoid humans, he is easily angered, more than just dangerous but completely violent. He will kill anyone that trespasses on his territory, and especially those who dare to interfere with his slaughtering, making him a truly threatening villain. He is relentless, brutal, sadistic, and has a very cruel blood-lust. Due to his violent and insurmountable anger, the Bear personifies the Deadly Sin of Wrath; he is even by coincidence the animal symbol of it. By speculative chance, he could be possibly a veritable representative maelstrom of Amos Slade's hatred and revenge toward Todd, and its attack on the hunter may just reflect the evil of his wrath, thus turning Amos' vengeance into pure fear. Physical appearance The Bear is an unnaturally gigantic, grizzly bear with black fur and blood-red eyes. He is possibly as big as a house judging by his size comparison with Amos Slade. Instead of brown fur like normal grizzlies, the Bear has pure black fur to match his dark actions, but still has his silver-tipped hair grizzled among the fur. To represent his impending wrath, he has red eyes to show his villainy. He is incredibly strong, and nearly kills Copper and Todd from all of his killing swipes and slashes. But due to his size and weight, the Bear was more likely to lead to his own undoing when he follows Tod onto the log bridge, and immediately causes it to fall under his weight, though it finally collapses when the Bear split the tree by mistake with his paw when he is trying to make a final slash on Tod. Trivia *There is another huge bear that too plays a minor antagonist in another canine movie, Balto. Like the Bear, the evil grizzly bear also has black fur, a blood-lustful intention to slaughter intruders, and his enemy is a canine protagonist (Balto). but is saved by his friend (Jenna), only for her to get nearly wounded, the bear chasing Balto to his demise by accidentally sinking into an icy lake. *The animator of the Bear is Glean Keane, the same animator who did Professor Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective. *Voice actor Clarence Nash (known as the voice for Donald Duck) provided the snarls and roars emitted by the Bear. *Due to the colour of his fur, the Bear is often believed to be an American Black Bear. But judging by his behaviour towards trespassers and the visible shoulder hump, he is a grizzly with, for some reason, black fur. Bear, The Bear, The Bear, The Bear, The Category:True Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Completely hungry Category:Predators Category:Killers Category:Bears Category:Deceased villains Category:deaths Category:Strongest Villains Category:Silent Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:killer Category:Defeated villains Category:falling villains Category:Silent Villains Category:Annoying Villains that didn't Have Human Language Category:Probably Minor Villains Category:The Fox and The Hound Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Cannibals